The air bag art has developed extensively over the past several decades with advances in numerous areas, including bag packaging within the vehicle and bag deployment systems. Also, the art has seen advances in bag design, bag venting, and bag inflating devices. In a typical case, an airbag is packaged behind a steering wheel cover or behind the trim on the passenger side of the instrument panel. In the event of a collision, the bag deploys through the steering wheel cover or through the trim panel to cushion an occupant--either the driver or the passenger. In the event of a minor collision where the vehicle is repairable, one faces substantial expense in replacing not only the air bags that have deployed, but also any instrument panels that have been destroyed by air bag deployment.